The Porcelain Mask
by impressions37
Summary: Harry Potter is a cold independent teenager who has an interesting hobby. while doing his hobby one night he encounters the stunning,coldhearted,Draco Malfoy who mocks him. while wanting revenage, harry will go to great lenghts to get it. nonmagic.
1. Chapter 1

**The Porcelain Mask**

**Title:** The Porcelain Mask

**Warnings: **language, mild violence /may change/, slash/yaoi and grammer

**Disclaimer/**sarcasticly/I'm J.K.Rowling therefore I own everything Harry Potter…not.

**Note:** This is written by an, more or less, amateur writer /so don't blame me if it's bad/to pass time. So…uh…enjoy it?

"Blah**"** Talking

'_Blah'_ Thinking

* * *

**Prologue**

A masked, dark figure silently made its way down a dim-litted corridor. Carefully avoiding any hidden motion detectors and camra's along the way. After all, if he were caught he wouldn't be able to get what he was here for. A pair of authentic sai's with _**real **_one-of-a-kind golden blades. He could only imagine what people would pay to have them.

Under the mask, he smirked. Yes, this was all worth it.

Finally, he reached the end of the corridor and stopped. In front of him was a large circular room filled with countless other stuff and the sai's right in the middle. He often wondered why the musem staff /or whoever/ pretty much always put the priceless /and rare/stuff right in the middle of the room. Why not the side of the room or the back? He didn't know why but items in the middle seemed to scream, _'lookit me! I'm priceless! Steal me! Steal me! Steal meeeeee!!_' at him /Did this happen to all thiefs or was it just him? He hoped not…./ Reaching into the back pockets of his semi tight black jeans he pulled a small bag of fine powder. Opening it up he took a very small handful and threw some into the room. He watched it drifted towards the ground, waiting to see if it revealed anything. Seeing nothing he proceeded foreword. When he was a foot away from the pedestal holding the sai's he let himself sighed impatiently at the glass sounding them. Reaching into his coat's pocket he got out a miniature knife that would be able cut though the glass /at least that's what the lady from the store said/. Carefully he cut the shape of an oval on the glass. Unlike normal thief's that cut normal circles he cut oval's to be different. Sliding the tip of the knife into the cut he pushed it so that the glass would fall into his leather-gloved hand. After setting the glass on the floor, carefully mind you, he reached in and quickly snatched the sai's just as an alarm went off. He grinned sarcasticly. He's been expecting that.

Earlier that day he came here to 'see' the stuff in the musem with his two best friends while in reality he came here for one reason. To see where the camra's and motion detectors were and if there was any hidden camra's. So far there was no hidden camra's but a hidden motion detector inside where the sai's where.

Yes, he could've avoided that motion detector quite easily if he wanted to. But he felt the need to…spice things up a bit. Putting the sai's into a bag he calmly walked up a camra and flipped it the finger before dashing away.

Running down hallways, he mentally went though all the exits that where closest to him. There were only two ways /not counting the windows/to get out and all ready he could hear men shouting orders and the sound of boots hitting the shiny, waxed floor. Taking a sharp left turn towards the first exit he was surprised to see two young officers standing there.

Well, shit.

"Look! There he is!" the one on the right exclaimed to his partner, pointing at him. The one on the left snapped his attention to him, his hand reaching for something. Wasting no time the young thief spun on his heel and fled the other way. He could hear one chasing after him and the other calling for back up.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying to lose the one chasing him, as well taking sharp turns to confuse him. He finally lost the man only to run into his /arch /enemy, Blaise Zabini.

Double shit.

"My, my look who we have here. Isn't it the notorious thief-" Blaise started only to get interupted by the thief "Yeah, yeah cut the crap," the thief said in a bored tone "let's save each other from the speech and get right to the chase scene" before darting to the left and smirking at Blaise's enraged yell.

Well this was turning out…different. Running down random hallways he managed to catch the time. **10:55 pm.**

Triple shit.

As weird as this may seem he promised his caretaker /or graudian if you will/ he'll be home by **11:05.** He only had 10 minutes to get home or die. Well not really he'll just be in a huge amount of trouble and get grounded till he can't remember what the outside world looked like. Throwing away his carefully sculpted plan he ran for any exit he thought was near by. Only to run into dead ends or random cops. Finally he was trapped /or it seemed/and surrounded. "Give it up thief, you're surrounded!" one officer yelled.

Thinking up a plan, the thief walked towards them slowly as the officers raised their guns ready to shoot him. Before they could react, he threw a small ball that exploded into smoke and ran towards a window. Crossing his arms in front of his face /or mask/ he crashed through the window, shards of glass slicing into his jacket. Positioning his body he hit the ground with a grunt and rolled, Thankful that he was only on the main floor. Getting to his feet he began to sprint away as he heard Blaise yell, " You damned thief! Sooner or later I'm going to catch you and hang your mask on my wall as a trophy!"

Taking shortcuts though darkened alleyways the thief soon came to a quiet neighbourhood with beautiful houses. Quickly making his way to a two-storey one the theif went towards the left side of it. Staring at the ivy covered wall he hesitated to take off his mask. Not because anyone could see his true face but for when he does he no longer is the infamous he is at night but namely he returns to himself. He becomes the cold, independent teenager everyone is used too. Sighing sadly he takes off his mask and clips it to his belt as he climbs the vines towards a small belcony. Climbing over the railing, he quietly opens the glass door leading his dark bedroom. When he gets one foot inside the light overhead suddenly turns on.

The thief's eyes widen as his guardian stands in his doorway glaring at him. "Just where were you?" the man asks quietly, "you promised to be home by 11:05. Now it's 11:15. You know how worried I get" the teenager sighs softly "I'm sorry. I tried to make it back on time but something got in the way. I'm sorry to worry you Remus," He says sincerely to the man in front of him. Remus smiled lightly and turns to leave. "Goodnight Harry. For tomorrow we shall discuss your punishment" Remus smiles at harry before closing the door and walking towards his bedroom.

Harry groans at the thought of his punishment and shakes his head lightly. He unclips the mask from his belt and stares at it. Watching how the moonlight seems to make the porcelain mask glow. Sorrow fills his eyes as he remembers the orginal owner of this mask.

'_I wish…there was a way…to bring you back and make you stay so that you'll never leave.'_

Putting the mask away safely he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small bag hiding the sai's inside it. He then puts them into a secret compartment in his closet. Yawning, he changes his clothes and slips into his bed thinking of old memories and what may come tomorrow.

* * *

**Note:** Well this came out better then I thought it would. I hoped you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 1: just another day

**The Porcelain Mask**

**Title:** The Porcelain Mask

**Warnings: **language, mild violence may change, slash/yaoi and grammer

**Disclaimer:** Am i J.K.Rowling? no. Do i own Harry Potter? no. Do i even own the title of the book mention in this fic? once again no...

**Note: **First off I just want to thank **elekra107** and **charmed ****harry malfoy** for their kind reviews. I'm glad you liked it. Second I'm basing the school system off my own school since I know nothing of the school system over seas. Anyways enjoy.

"blah" talking

_'blah' thinking

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: just another day**

_Beep beep beeeeep_

A figure in a king-sized shifted slightly

_Beep beep beep_

The covers moved to cover the figures head

_Beep bee-Good Mourn-_

_**Slam!**_ A fist snaked out of the covers and slammed onto the defenceless alarm clock shutting it up. As the hand was starting to retreat back the covers were suddenly pulled off. Startled emerald eyes met amused hazel ones.

"How long have you been here Remus?" Harry's calm voice asked though his eyes betrayed his act. Remus shook his head lightly. It was 7:00 o'clock in the mourning and already harry had his 'mask' on.

"Just long enough to see you abuse your poor, defenceless alarm clock…" Remus tailed off, waiting to see if harry would take the bait.

"That _**thing**_, " Harry glowered at the alarm clock, "isn't poor or defenceless it's evil and fricken annoying. I can't even put a dent on it…"

Remus shook his head and sighed "Anyway go and wash up I'll have your breakfast on the table when you're done"

"Whatever" Was harry reply has he got up.

After Remus had gone harry walked over to his closet to set his mourning routine, which went like this: Wake up at 7:00, have Remus pull covers off and tell him to get up, check if his stash is still there from the night before, take a shower, brush teeth, put clothes on /all in 13 minutes/, eat breakfast, head to school, and meet with Hermione and Ron halfway there. Every freakin' day it was the same old thing and frankly he liked it like that. Except when he actually got to schoo and his so-called…fangirls. Then he just felt homicidal. A dangerous smirk formed on his lips as he thought of painful ways to kill each and everyone of them. Now don't get him wrong, he isn't some murderous psychopath** /or was he/** Just a teenaged boy that hates female attention **/meaning trying to make him date them/**.

After eating a quick breakfast Remus so kindly made harry put on a familier black jean jacket, slipped on his shoes, picked his his backpack and headed out the door without a single goodbye. Slamming the door behind him, harry unconsiciously pulled jacket a little closer as the bitter cold of the fall hit him full force. Growling under his breath he started on his way to school damning to the cold to hell all the way. If there was one thing harry dispised more then clingy girls it was the cold. Harry didn't know why but ever since he was little he always hated the cold though he did extremely good in hot weather. Today, however, seemed the worst. Yesterday it was just cold today was the teeth chattering, frozen-to-death-in-2-seconds kind of cold. He silently wondered how many more days it was to summer.

He arrived at the bus stop a few minutes late /**hey he had a good reason/ **and noticed his friends were already there. As he got he got closer they said their hello's while he just grunted.

"Hey harry, where've you been? We've been waiting here forever" a redheaded teen boy asked him, humor in his eyes.

Harry shot him the most heated glare he could come up with. "It's fuckin' cold. What do you think?" he replied coldly, as the redhead just laughed. A girl with mousy brown hair called hermione just shook her head "honestly you too…" she tailed off, knowing what will come next.

"What? I can't help it if Mr.i-can-kill-you-with-my-glare can't stand a little cold..." "You forget that I know where you live" "isn't that a threat?" "What do you think?" a feral smirk spreads across pale lips "hey guys-" hermione was trying to get their attention. "What do I think? I think can kick your angsty little ass twice over" a smug smirk spread across another pair of lips "you're more then welcome to try" "you guy's, please-!" why? So I can become your next target for your crappy little knives?" "They're called throwing knives and yes, that's the plan…" "Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" "HARRY! RON! STOP!"

The agument stopped as two pairs eyes looked over at the panting girl. Brown eyes blinked in confusion as green ones stared at her cooly. "If either of you brothered noticed," she glared at both of them, " our bus just took off" all three heads turned and stared at the rapidly departing bus.

"Well…shit," Ron muttered, scartching the side of his head.

"Thanks to both of you and your silly little argument we will now miss our first period!" Ron and harry smirked at each other, hey at least they get to miss math because seriously, who in seven hells would want to learn math 8:30 in the mourning? Hermione, however, failed to find it a good thing.

"Hey! I managed to get Mr. Angsty here to speak more then a couple of words! I deserve a medal or something for my hard work!" Ron started to rant as hermione glared at him harder and harry's eyebrow twiched.

"Besides if we run really fast well make it to the last 10 minutes or so"

Harry sighed. He often wondered why he was friends with them, let alone_** best**_ friends. Then he would remember. They're the only ones **/besides remus/** that didn't run away when he was in a bad mood, didn't cowerer at the sight of his glare, didn't flinch at the sound of his cold voice, no, they stuck with him. Whenever he asked why they would always reply, "'cause that's what best friends do. They stick with each other though thick or thin"

Even though, he also wondered _**how**_ they got along. They were so different from each other. Ron was the boisterous redheaded jokester, hermione was the quiet intellectual and he was the cold serious one. Yet they managed to get along well.

Walking past the bickering Ron and hermione he glanced over his shoulder, "If you're done arguing we'll get to school faster" from behind him he could hear Ron snickering and hermione stammering.

-------

53 minutes later and one seriously ticked off hermoine the trio made it to the school grounds where they split up. Hermione going her own way while harry and Ron headed to their most dreaded class. English Language Arts /or ELA in short/ taught by a crazed teacher and even more insane classmates. Whiles both harry and Ron didn't mind ELA for reasons. They did mind, however, being sat next to Luna 'loony' Lovegood. Luna wasn't bad but she was really…out there. She could talk for hours on one topic that didn't make sense or come up with extremely insane theories. Example, she once cornered harry just to tell him about the theory how cats were really shapeshifting masterminds. No matter how hard he glared at her or tried to scare her away she just wasn't intimated. In fact, she just smiled at him and said, " You know, if you smiled more you'll look a lot nicer" and walked off. Another, she just had to tell Ron about the sqiurell she saw on the way to school.

Running to their lockers they got out their binders then ran like the hounds of hell were after them up the stairs. Both of them cursing whoever put them in the ELA class on the freakin' second floor. For you see Ms. loyld wasn't just an ordinary teacher. No, she was the most evil-est one who took pride in tormenting her students if they were so much as a second late.

Ron checked the digital watch on his wrist "Only 54 seconds to the second bell Harry!" Harry grunted and kept running. Upon seeing the open door to their classroom both boys sped up to try and make it. Harry who was close to the door skidded to a stop. Ron, however, couldn't stop fast enough and went crashing into the older boy sending them sprawling to the ground.

All you could hear from the classroom was a loud 'thud', a yelp, and a groan

"You know harry," Ron started from on top of harry, his head resting slightly on harry's shoulder "you're actually quite comfy" before harry could do anything a new voice was heard.

"My, my isn't this surprising? If you boys are quite done…" both boys snapped their attention to the new voice, surprised by the suggestive-ness of it. Lo and behold it was none other then Ms. loyld. "You know I never thought you too would be together…" Ms. loyld said casully, smirking at their expressions. Harry looked like he wanted to kill her on the spot and Ron looked horrified,"but after seeing you two in this position…"

They blinked then realized what she was implying. Harry was laying flat on his back with his left hand resting on the small of Ron's back while his right hand griped the red heads hip. Meanwhile Ron's body was lying on top of harry's, his left arm was bent so that harry's neck was lying comfortably on his forearm while his right hand lay on harry right shoulder. His head lying comfortbly on harry's left shoulder while his legs were spread enough to trap harry's right leg between them. It looked bad enough as it was but from Ms.loyld's view it looked like Ron was cuddling harry or worse.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other before Ron rolled off quickly. Once getting to his feet Ron held out his hand to help harry up that accepted it. Brushing off their clothes they turned to the amused, evil teacher.

"Well can we go in now?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.

Ms. loyld grinned evilly and replied, "Well…after that little show why not?"

Harry silently slipped past the teacher as she moved aside as Ron looked down at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "He's attractive, no? Definetly a keeper" she whispered quietly into the red heads ear taking pleasure as she watched his faint blush become darker and the way his eyes widen. Walking silently to his desk he sat down and opened his binder up.

"Alright kids lets get this show on the road," the woman said as she shut the door, "As you know we'll be starting a new book today as I promised" she moved to the cupboard at the back of the room and opened it up. She got out a meduim-sized box and walked around the room pulling books out of it and giving them to students.

Once she was done she walked to the front of the class "since we're starting a fantasy unit I thought it would appropriate to start with this book. The book is called 'Memories Of Darkness' it's a story about one young boy who grows up with his father and finds out the secrets his father has been hiding from him. A thirteen-year-old boy who went to become one of today's most well known authors wrote this book. Drake Marin."

Several screams of happiness broke the silence of the classroom cause some students to jerk awake or jump at the sudden sounds.

Harry, who was trying to fall asleep, jerked a bit before giving out a low growl of frusration while thinking murderous thoughts. Glancing over to Ron he noticed was still sleeping though the noise.

It was times like these he envyed Ron's ability to sleep though loud noises.

Grabbing his easer he threw it at the sleeping red head. Watching it smack the boy awake. Hey, if harry had to suffer though this Ron had to too. Blinking sleepily Ron looked around confused before setting his gaze on harry who smirked back. Glaring slightly he hissed out "jackass" knowing what harry had done. Glancing at the clock he noticed that only 20 minutes had only passed by. Meaning there was 40 minutes left. 40 mintues in a room of insane hyperactive fangirls…great. Sending another glare in harry's direction ron then started to bash his head on his desk hoping it would just end already.

* * *

**Note:** And that wraps up the first chapter. Not too shabby If do say so myself. Hope you liked. 


End file.
